thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Genya Safin
Genya Safin is a Tailor and a member of the Ravkan Triumvirate. Appearance Genya is a gorgeous Grisha with long, fiery auburn hair, golden eyes, and flawless skin. When she was a servant at the Little Palace, she wore a white and gold kefta. After joing The Darkling, she exchanged it for a red-and-blue one. History As revealed by Genya, she hasn't seen her parents since she was five. Because of her uniqueness of being the only Tailor, the Darkling sent her as a gift to the Queen, making Genya her servant. Since she had slept in the Grand Palace and received privileges, the other Grisha treated her with resentment. Shadow and Bone At the request of The Darkling, she helps Alina Starkov get ready to meet the King while she is at the Little Palace. Using objects like rose petals and gold, she is able to change Alina's face and hair. Genya then brings Alina down to the Court and asks that she not tell anyone how she helped to change her appearance. Genya is apparently not allowed to work on anyone due to the Queen's orders. It is obvious that the Queen is jealous of Genya's beauty, but, because the latter is a servant, she cannot do anything about it. The Darkling later explains that Genya could have had a choice to be a Fabrikator or a Corporalnik, but he decided to develop her gift and make her a present to the Queen. Because of that, Genya is considered the Queen's pet and a lower-level Grisha. The next day, Genya takes Alina for a tour of the Little Palace, including the Darkling's library. When they head to the Fabrikators' workshops, the two girls pick up some glass disks for Alina. The man who made the disks is David, whom Genya clearly has a crush on. When Alina runs away, she does not have time to tell Genya that she is leaving, which might have been for the best because it turns out that the Tailor is on the Darkling's side. After her capture, Alina learned that the King was mysteriously ill and that the Queen was not seeing anyone for fear of getting ill herself. This news, combined with the fact that Genya is no longer wearing a servant kefta, makes it obvious that she has been working with the Darkling this entire time, which is why she had been given to the Queen so long ago as a present. Although she knows that Genya is on the Darkling's side, Alina cannot bring herself to hurt her and tells Genya that she forgives both her and David. Siege and Storm When Alina is captured by the Darkling, she is taken care of by Genya who is still wearing the red kefta, a symbol of her betrayal. However, when Sturmhond rescues Alina, Genya has the chance to shoot Alina. She is unable to do it. Alina urges Genya to come with them but Genya cannot and is left behind. Towards the end of the book when the Darkling finds Alina, we find out that the Darkling unleashed nichevo'ya on Genya because she spared Alina. Her skin is scarred all over and she only has one eye left. David runs towards her, and she goes to the other side without a word. Ruin and Rising TBA Relationships Alina Starkov Genya had been Alina's first friend and ally in the Little Palace, and one of the few Grisha who didn't consider Genya a lower level Grisha. David Genya has a crush on David. And it seems he barely notices her at all, but that starts to change in Ruin and Rising. Category:Characters Category:Grisha Category:Ravkan Triumvate Category:Tailors Category:Shadow and Bone Characters Category:Siege and Storm Characters Category:Ruin and Rising Characters